A Whole New Life: True Colors
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: On Hold: Takes place after All is Lost. Serenity has been having strange nightmares about her husband. He's become unforgiving and evil and she can't seem to get the vision out of her head.
1. Prologue

****

A Whole New Life: True Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z but this story does belong to me. If anyone steals this, my hordes of muses will track you down and bring me your charred remains.

Note: This is the sixth story in my saga… I guess technically you can call it the seventh counting "Crossing" a side story. I decided I was going to start this even though I've barely started the other one because I have some ideas forming in my head and I want to get them written down before I forget. Anyway, I may or may not throw another anime in here, I haven't decided that yet (most likely not though… unless it's just for this ficcy and not the next ~.^). This is a MAJOR saga, if you're going to understand anything this far along, you'll have to read all the stories ahead of it or you'll be very lost. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com (or both? ~.^)

Thoughts are _italicized_   
Dream sequences are _italicized_ (thoughts in dreams are not)  
**** change of scene, time, etc…

****

Prologue

Serenity's head shot up off the pillow as a rather vivid dream played through her memories. She had been having this dream so much since the Cell battle. She was breathing heavy and had broken out into a cold sweat. She sat up for a few moments, trying to catch her breath as the last remnants of the dream faded from her mind.

Serenity's eyes fell onto the form of her sleeping husband and she let out a distressed sigh. Her vision could not truly happen… could it? She had to admit he was kind of rude and arrogant but he wouldn't intentionally hurt the innocent would he? No, her vision was wrong, he wasn't that person anymore. That evil had left him long ago, when he had entered her life once more. That person was gone for good, he had to be. She had to put some faith in him, she had to get rid of her doubts and trust him.

She let out another sigh as she lay down beside him. She rarely saw him anymore. He was constantly training and the only times she really saw him was during meals and when she went to bed. In some ways, she envied him greatly. She didn't care about being strong; she envied him because he was able to do anything he wanted. She was the Queen and had many parties and balls that she was to attend. People were constantly surrounding her, demanding this or that. She grew weary of the formalities that everyone used with her. Everyone called her Serenity-sama, even when she asked people to call her by the name given to her by her birth parents.

ChibiUsa had returned several years ago and was 14 years old now. Usagi couldn't get over how old her daughter was getting. Trunks was almost 8 years old now and ChiChi would bring Goten over all the time to play with Trunks. Sometimes, Trunks would go in the training room with his father, but Vegeta was just so tough on him that she wasn't so sure Trunks was ready. ChibiUsa rarely trained much to Vegeta's disappointment. She would rather be with her friends and Hotaru. She was a typical teenager except for the fact that she was a princess. She couldn't really attend a normal school like Usagi had when she was young, but she had the closest thing they could get to one.

Serenity saw little of her Senshi anymore. They had each returned to their planets after the defeat of Cell and Nephelina. The Starlights had left shortly after the battle as well upon the request of Kakyuu-hime. She missed her friends, her husband, and she was just so tired of being royalty. She just wanted a little privacy from all of the people that were constantly in and out of the palace.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling through the translucent vale of curtain of the canopy bed. She was too shaken up from her recent dream to fall back to sleep. The dream was so vivid; she had been having similar dreams for months now. There's only one meaning to it she could pull together, whatever her vision so long ago had showed her was going to happen soon. Each time she had the dream, the sequence would get a little further or change slightly. It would get a little closer to the end and show a little more. Her eyes went out of focus as she let the dream return to her.

__

She was standing in the middle of nowhere, high cliffs and a dusty ground full of cracks and crevices surrounded her as far as the eye could see. There were no trees or plants or any sign of life in her sight. Everything was dried up and dead; it was a very gloomy sight. It was the sight that surrounded them in most of their battles.

She stood alone, her long silvery-white hair fluttering in a light breeze and ruffled against her face. Serenity wore the normal elegant dress that she always wore. It was a silvery-white dress that was almost indecently tight and hung on the ground surrounding her feet. The cloth wings on the back of the dress fluttered in the breeze as well as well as the ribbons hanging down the back. She felt the familiar weight of the crown upon her head and could feel a presence surrounding her. She could tell right away that it was the presence of Vegeta but there was something cold feeling the sense.

She felt a sense of dread grip her chest as she followed the feeling and heard the sound of battle not too far off. She floated lightly up a cliff that overlooked the battle that was going on below. Standing in the clearing Serenity saw two figures standing and staring at each other. One of the figures appeared to be Vegeta but there was something different. Serenity still hadn't been able to figure out what was different about him. Standing across from Vegeta was the form of another person but Serenity couldn't figure out who it was.

She floated toward a cliff to watch the battle but something happened, the cliffs changed into grand stands. She looked down at her body and found herself dressed in normal clothes surrounded by thousands of screaming people. She followed their gaze and saw a small stage or something of the sort cluttered with a few familiar figures. She recognized Goku and Gohan immediately from the strange hair and familiar ki. She glanced across from Goku and saw another figure… it was Vegeta no doubt. His hair gave it away, also the tight spandex he always wore. Serenity would always thank him secretly for that, he looked so good in it. [A.N. Yum!]

__

"What's going on? Where did they come from?" A person sitting near Serenity asked in uncertainty.

"They tournament is over, Mr. Satan won. They should just leave, it was their loss." The woman sitting beside the first said.

"Yeah, get them off the stage! It's too late to challenge!" Another angry voice cried out.

Serenity stood up and walked down the steps toward the stage or battle arena, whatever you want to call it. She came to the very front of the stadium and stared in slight shock as she saw Vegeta turn toward her. He just glanced to the side like he'd felt her presence. Serenity gasped slightly when she saw a strange 'M' tattooed into his forehead. Then she wrinkled her brow in confusion. Why does Veggie-chan have that strange mark on his face?_ She wondered silently as she prepared to jump over the railing and run out into the battle area._

Vegeta put his hand to the side, his palm facing her. Serenity watched in mute horror as his hand began to glow with a golden color. She could only stand and stare as he sent a blast of golden energy into the stands.

That's when she woke up tonight. She had seen this part of the vision before but it had been like watching a movie. This time she'd been standing in the stadium when he sent a blast of power through it. This had been the first time she'd seen his face as well. His eyes were coal black and cold, like they had been when they came to conquer earth so long ago. His face was twisted and his eyes were rimmed with black. When he'd looked at her, he didn't even seem to see her… It was like he looked past her, or he saw her and just didn't care…

Serenity decided that she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she stood up and crossed the bedroom to the door. She walked around to her closet and pulled the white robe out and wrapped it around herself over the pink silk nightgown. She glanced back at Vegeta and sighed again. He had rolled toward where she always slept, and it looked like he was trying to find her. She looked at him for a few more minutes before she left the room, her long white robe swishing the floor as she walked.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk and plopped down at a table. She barely touched the milk; her mind was too much on the events of her dream. It was something she just couldn't push from her mind. Vegeta had seemed to notice the way she had been acting and questioned her several times. She had no answer for him… She couldn't tell him about her vision; it might make things worse. So she kept it all bottled up inside for all these years.

He accused her of cheating on him once when he would stay up all night training for days on end. Serenity had denied it, of course, since she hadn't been. That was when he made sure he was there every night. Serenity was relieved at that, though, so she was actually able to see her husband once in a while.

Vegeta still didn't seem too into her cooking though. She tried so hard to cook, but she just couldn't really make much that was edible. That was probably something that would never change, though. If she hadn't learned to cook, even after having those lessons from the cook, she would never be able to learn. The children had long since learned to avoid her cooking. They'd warned Vegeta too, but Serenity would pout and whine until he'd try just one bite. Vegeta had gone slightly soft; he hated when she whined because eventually, it would progress into full out wails; and that hurt his sensitive hearing so he'd cave. Her wails were like needles so he'd agree to anything to get her to stop.

She couldn't help but smile at the way her thoughts had changed direction. She loved Vegeta and these memories assured her that the vision meant nothing. He loved his family; he loved her, which was something that wouldn't change.

Feeling a little better about her vision, Serenity gulped down the milk and headed back to her room. She opened the door to see Vegeta's eyes open. She smiled slightly and walked over to her side of the bed. She took off the robe and crawled into bed beside him, and snuggled up against his chest. He blinked in slight surprise at the sudden show of affection from Usagi.

"Nightmare?" He questioned while stroking her hair.

"Hai." She answered as she buried her face in his chest. He smelled good; she wanted to stay like that forever.

Serenity didn't see the worried glance from Vegeta. Unnoticed by Serenity, he'd been watching her very closely. She hadn't been the same Usagi since the Cell battle. He didn't know if it was something he'd done or if it was something else. Either way, when he wasn't training, he was watching her every move. Just like he'd been at that moment. He sighed slightly and let himself fall back into sleep.

****

::Fin::

September 14, 2002

Okay, this is a long time in the making I know. I haven't been much into writing SM/DBZ lately. Anyway, I was at my best friend and her boyfriend's a few weeks ago and her b/f was watching some uncut DBZ eps. So I watched too *grins* And it was like a hit of inspiration. I've wanted to continue this series, that's why I through in that side story so I could write another anime *shrugs* But this one came instead. I'm sure no one minds if I write this and the side story at one time though ~.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, not much happened but *shrugs* It was just to set the stage really. Please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com I look forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 1 A Break

****

A Whole New Life: True Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z but this story does belong to me. If anyone steals this, my hordes of muses will track you down and bring me your charred remains.

Note: This is the sixth story in my saga… I guess technically you can call it the seventh counting "Crossing" a side story. I decided I was going to start this even though I've barely started the other one because I have some ideas forming in my head and I want to get them written down before I forget. Anyway, I may or may not throw another anime in here, I haven't decided that yet (most likely not though… unless it's just for this ficcy and not the next ~.^). This is a MAJOR saga, if you're going to understand anything this far along, you'll have to read all the stories ahead of it or you'll be very lost. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com (or both? ~.^)

Thoughts are _italicized_   
Dream sequences are _italicized_ (thoughts in dreams are not)  
**** change of scene, time, etc…

* * *

****

Chapter 1 - A Break

"NeoQueen Serenity-sama?" A voice broke into Serenity's thoughts. She looked up at the familiar person that stood in front of her. It was Touya; he was one of her advisors. She had been in this meeting for several hours already and she'd just kind of dozed off into her own thoughts.

"Gomen nasai," Serenity said as she came back to the present. "Please continue."

"We were discussing the precautions we're going to have to put in place if there is another attack from the enemy." He said with a little frustration in his voice. For the past few months, the planets in the outer solar system had been attacked continuously. The evil forces hadn't managed to break through the defenses of the outer planets. The Outers' defenses were growing weak, though. So the earth was preparing for an attack.

"Please, present the plans then." Serenity said with a sigh. She vaguely heard them talking about the barriers they were going to need to set up around the earth and around the palace. She came back to reality when they said that she was going to be put in a chamber to remain safe from attack. "No, that is not acceptable. If my people are under attack, I will fight alongside them!"

"But your highness-" Touya argued but was cut off by Serenity.

"I have made my decision. I will not let my people suffer while I sit back and hide from attack. If and when they break through the outer solar system, I will call the Senshi to earth and we will defend earth together." Serenity said firmly.

"But if anything happens to you…" Touya's voice trailed off because Serenity was already up and leaving the room.

"This meeting is dismissed." Serenity said as she exited the room. Serenity went to her bedroom and quickly changed into normal clothes. That dress she wore everyday was hot and heavy. She was constantly tripping over the skirt. Whoever had decided to make it this long had something wrong with their head. They may have thought it looked nice but they weren't the one that had to wear it. If that wasn't bad enough, she was always stepping on her hair as well. Even as Queen, Usagi was still a klutz. Sure it wasn't as bad as middle school, but she still made a fool of herself on a daily basis.

Serenity crossed her room to the balcony and stood there for a moment breathing the fresh air before she took to the sky. They weren't quite in the middle of a crisis yet so she wanted to take a small break and visit her friends. This might be her last chance before they decided to lock her up in the palace, even though that was against her wishes.

****

Gohan was sitting on Nimbus on his way home from school. A few months earlier Gohan started to attend a public school in the city. He'd been home-schooled his whole life and he had finally been given the chance to be with people of his own age. There was also his newfound duty in the city. He had recently taken on the role as a super hero in the town where he went to school. That's where he'd met Videl. She was very suspicious of him from the first time she saw him fight in his Super Saiyajin form. They had called him the Gold Fighter that first day. In the end, though, he hadn't been able to fool her. She blackmailed him into teaching her to fly, so that's where he was headed at the moment. He wasn't going to fight in the upcoming tournament, but she'd forced him to do that as well.

"Finally." Gohan sighed as he jumped off of Nimbus and landed in front of his house. Goten ran out and up to Gohan with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you going to teach me to fly today?!" Goten asked excitedly. "Ne?" He asked as he pulled on Gohan's pant leg. Gohan laughed slightly and nodded his head.

"As soon as Videl gets here, all right?" Gohan said with a smile at the young boy.

"Yatta!" Goten cried happily as he began to run around the yard. Goten stopped running and looked up when he felt the wind pick up and start to whip around his face. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the hovercar driven by a girl with black hair done in two braided pigtails.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said with a smile. "Ready to go?" She was frowning slightly when she nodded. Gohan smiled at Videl but he seemed distracted by something coming from the other direction. "Huh? What's that?" He questioned as he felt a familiar power heading toward them. He put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the light and squinted into the distance.

"Gohan-kun, can you come here for a minute?" ChiChi asked as she walked out the front door of the small house.

"In a minute mom, Usagi-obachan is coming." Gohan said with a smile. "I've only seen her a few times since my dad died."

"Usagi's coming here?" ChiChi asked in slight shock. "Isn't that dangerous for her?" Gohan laughed slightly and shook his head negatively.

"Iie, she can take care of herself." Gohan said with a smile. "Hey Obachan!!"

Serenity smiled as she heard Gohan calling to her. He had grown so much since she'd last seen him. She let her gaze fall to the other people that were around him. There was a girl with black braided pigtails who was likely Gohan's girlfriend. _Go Gohan!_ Serenity thought to herself with a smile. The boy always seemed a little shy and this girl was pretty. Standing next to him was a little boy that looked surprisingly familiar to Goku when he was that age, and ChiChi was standing in the doorway of the small capsule house.

"Gohan-kun!" Usagi cried as she landed and ran toward her nephew to give him a hug. He laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Long time no see ne?"

"Hai, it has been. We understand though, it's hard to get away from your job." Gohan said with a smile. Usagi nodded and looked a little sad. ChiChi walked toward the familiar blond and gave her a big hug as well.

"You really should try to visit a little more often, Usagi-chan." ChiChi said when she pulled away from the hug. "It's been too long. Look at how big little Goten is getting." Serenity's eyes settled in the direction ChiChi had referred to.

"That's Goten?!" Serenity cried out loud as she saw the little boy that looked like Goku. "He's so big?!? How long has it been? I've missed so much!"

Goten looked nervous as the blond woman walked toward him, seeming to inspect him. He was even more surprised when the woman picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You probably don't remember me, Goten-kun, but I'm your aunt." Serenity said with a warm smile at the child.

"Are you the one Gohan talks about some times? The one that he said couldn't walk without falling down?" Goten asked in curiosity. Serenity laughed aloud, a silvery sound that fell on everyone's ears.

"Hai hai, that's me. Though I'm not sure if I'm proud of those moments." Serenity said with a smile. She set the child down and turned toward Gohan and ChiChi. That's when she finally remembered the girl that had been there as well. "Ah! Gomen for being rude!" She said as she turned to the girl. "I'm Usagi, Gohan and Goten's aunt."

"I'm Videl." She stated simply as the two bowed in introduction. "You look sort of familiar." Videl said with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. This earned another silvery laugh from Serenity.

"I guess I would be a little familiar ne?" Serenity said with another smile. "Allow me to introduce myself in other terms." She cleared her throat and stood tall and proud and walked a few steps closer with a natural grace that was very un-Usagi-like. "I am NeoQueen Serenity of the Crystal Tokyo kingdom. It's lovely to meet your acquaintance Miss Videl-san."

"Nani? NeoQueen Serenity, huh? Yeah right." Videl said with a smirk. Serenity knew the girl wouldn't believe her so she let the matter drop.

"So Gohan-kun, ChiChi-san, how have things been around here? I've been sensing something strange lately." Serenity explained as her expression turned serious.

"Something strange?" Gohan questioned as he turned serious too. He glanced back at Videl and the frown grew. "We'll have to talk about it later Obachan, I have something I need to take care of all right?"

"Hai, I'll visit with ChiChi. Have fun kids!" Serenity called as she followed ChiChi into the house. She didn't know if she trusted the girl that was with Gohan, even if she was Gohan's girl friend, but she had no evil in her. That much she'd been able to sense. It seemed as if she cared about Gohan, and he was the same way. She turned back at Gohan and sent a thought and a wink in his direction. Gohan's face abruptly began to turn a deep crimson red.

"Are we gonna go Gohan?" Goten whined as he grabbed Gohan's hand.

"H… hai, Goten-kun." Gohan said a little embarrassed as he glanced back at his retreating aunt. _Man… she has a dirty mind… She must be spending too much time with Vegeta._ He thought to himself as he flew with Goten out into the middle of nowhere to start teaching. _[A.N. hehe, gomen I thought that'd be interesting]_

****

It was late by the time Gohan and Goten returned home. He was slightly surprised when he saw Serenity asleep on the couch in the living room. ChiChi was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea from a small mug.

"Huh? Usagi-obachan's still here?" Gohan questioned, a little surprised. ChiChi nodded from the table and went to take Goten to bed.

"Hai, she needed a little break from the palace. She said there's something headed to earth that's really bad and she needed to get out where she could think clearly. Besides, she missed us, it's been years since she's been able to take a break from her job." ChiChi said simply as she took Goten's hand and began to lead him to the bathroom.

"I don't want to take a bath mom!" Goten whined as he pulled on her skirt.

"You need a bath, you're all dirty and sweaty!" ChiChi scolded as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"But-" Goten started.

"No buts young man. It's time for your bath. It's bad enough your brother kept you out so late." ChiChi said sternly as she gathered the boy in her arms and dropped him into the tub. Gohan chuckled slightly as he remembered when he was Goten's age. Gohan had never really minded taking baths, especially when his father took a bath with him. Gohan sighed and flopped down on a chair. _I miss you dad…_ He thought to himself as a frown stretched across his face.

****

Vegeta growled to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. _Where is that onna?!_ He thought angrily as he punched a hole in the nearest wall.

"Kuso!" Vegeta snarled. Serenity was gone and no one knew where she was. Her dress was laid out neatly on the bed and her crown sat on the pillowed stand that was made for it. There was a quiet knock on the door. Vegeta scowled deeply as he went for the door. He peered outside and saw a small boy with lavender hair, Trunks. "What?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Otousama? Have you seen mama?" The boy asked nervously. His father hadn't had many nice things to say to him since he'd known the man. He seemed to be a lot softer with ChibiUsa, but Trunks just figured it was because she was a girl.

"Iie, go to bed." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

"H… hai…" Trunks said with a frown. He wished his father would treat him how a father was supposed to. Trunks's mom would always shower him with hugs and kisses until he had to run away to get her to leave him alone. His father, on the other hand, had never given him so much as a smile. He always wore that ever-familiar scowl. Trunks saw the way all the other children's parents were and he was jealous. He wished that some of his mother's affection would go to his father to kind of balance it out. He crossed his arms over his chest as he began to walk toward his room. Maybe he could find some comfort in his older sister. She was just like his mother. She even wore her hair in a similar style. The only difference, though, was that ChibiUsa always had perfect grades in school. She'd be the valedictorian of the small school she attended for sure.

He rounded a corner and headed for ChibiUsa's room. She'd probably be on the phone he knew, but he didn't really care. She could help him find his mother. He wanted to ask if he could go over and see Goten and Gohan for a while. He was bored in the palace and his father was so rough when they trained. At least Goten was a little more at his level even if he was a little on the dumb side. ~_Like father, like son.~_ Trunks had heard Vegeta say once. Neither Trunks nor Goten had known Goku when he was alive so they couldn't really be sure. Goten had always heard his little brother talking about what a great man his father was even though the kid had never met him. Gohan told the two boys about all of the great things Goku had accomplished during his life, and he believed that his father could do anything. Goten was proud of Goku's legend, but it was hard on the kid to grow up without a father. Trunks could relate because it was almost as if he had no father. So the boys would confide in each other and talk about how great their fathers' would be if they were still around.

Trunks knocked lightly on ChibiUsa's door and then opened it a crack and poked his head in. Sure enough, ChibiUsa had the phone in her hand and was talking a mile a minute. He'd never met someone that could talk so much about something so trivial. All she talked about was boys, fashion, and what so-and-so said to so-and-so. She was by no means "shallow"; she just talked and talked and talked. Whenever Trunks needed help with anything or wanted someone to play with, she would put aside what she was doing and go help or play with him. She was a great sister; they had great love for each other, which is the way it should be. Of course they had their differences. ChibiUsa would get mad at Trunks if he left a toy in the hallway or if he forgot something in his room, and he was the same way with her on little things of the same sort, but they were still close. ChibiUsa covered the receiver with one hand and looked in Trunks's direction.

"Hai?" She asked with a smile.

"Umm, I need to talk to you." Trunks said while looking at the ground.

"Hotaru? Can I call you back later? Uh huh, I'll see you later tonight." ChibiUsa said and then hung up the phone. "What is it kid?" She asked as she rolled onto her back and looked in his direction.

"It's about mom." Trunks started as he came into her room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about mom?" ChibiUsa asked as she suddenly stopped smiling and became serious.

"Why does she act the way she does?" Trunks asked nervously.

"What do you mean? How mom always acts to happy and stuff?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that and then she acts so sad. Like when she looks at otousama." He explained quietly. ChibiUsa was silent for a long minute before she could think of anything to say.

"I don't know why she's been like that… she's been acting like that since she beat Nephelina and Gohan beat Cell," She explained with a frown. "I'm not sure what happened during that battle because I was with Usagi in the past."

"So she wasn't always like that?" Trunks asked with a little surprise in his voice. ChibiUsa laughed lightly.

"Iie, she was a ditz that couldn't even walk down the sidewalk without tripping over a crack or her own feet." ChibiUsa explained as she thought of the Usagi she had known in the past. "She was selfish and took my treats for herself instead of making them for me. It's not like she could ever cook though so I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh…" Trunks said as he mimicked his father's scowl to look serious. ChibiUsa burst out laughing and pointed at Trunks. "What's so funny?" He demanded indignantly. ChibiUsa couldn't even talk because she was laughing so hard. A few moments later, her laughter died down slightly and she was able to choke a few words out.

"You're trying too hard to look serious Trunks." ChibiUsa said still giggling. "Are you trying to look like dad? Cuz you're not doing a very good job. You're face looks goofy." ChibiUsa said with a few stray giggles bubbling out.

"Hey! Lemme alone! You're mean!" Trunks whined as he turned his back to ChibiUsa and crossed his arms over his chest. ChibiUsa wiped away a tear and pulled Trunks into a tight hug from behind.

"I'm just teasing itouto." ChibiUsa said as she kissed him on the cheek, a nice sloppy one.

"Ack!! Oneechan germs!" Trunks cried as he wiggled out of ChibiUsa's hug. He started making gagging noises as he wiped his cheek with his sleeves. "ChibiUsa?"

"Hai?" She asked when he stopped gagging.

"Do you know where mom is? I want to ask her if I can go over to see Goten and Gohan for a while." Trunks stated as he walked toward the door to ChibiUsa's room.

"The last I knew she was on her way over there." ChibiUsa stated with a shrug. "So why don't you just head over there all right? If mom comes home before you're back, I'll tell her I flew you over ne?" Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Arigato oneechan." Trunks said as he left the door and headed for the courtyard. That was the best side of the palace to leave from because there was never anyone out there to stop him from leaving. He reached the courtyard and ducked aside into some bushes. He picked his way through the bushes, trying to avoid a few gardeners that were out there at this time. When he was in the clear, he took to the air in the direction of Goten's house.

****

Serenity was snoring quietly when she awoke to an insistent voice that was tugging at her, trying to get her out of her dreams.

"Iie, five more minutes, just five more minutes…" She grumbled as she swatted at the person that kept poking and prodding her. "Come on ChibiUsa, just five more minutes and then I'll take you to the fair…" Serenity grumbled as she rolled onto her side away from the insistent poking.

Serenity jolted away when she heard a loud splash and found herself completely soaked and cold.

"I'm awake!" Serenity shrieked as she sat up straight with her arms stretched out to the side. She glanced over to see Trunks standing next to her with a cup and saw Gohan sprawled out on the floor with swirls in his eyes. "Nani? Trunks? What are you doing here?"

"ChibiUsa flew me over. We didn't know where you were." Trunks said quietly.

"What time is it?" Serenity questioned as she sat up and began to wring out her hair on Gohan's chest.

"Ack!" Gohan cried as he jolted up at the sudden cold. "Geez Obachan! What's with the weird reflexes! You could have put someone in a coma!"

"You should know I'm a heavy sleeper Gohan-kun." Serenity giggled. "You've known me all your life." A sweatdrop appeared on Gohan's forehead as he just nodded.

"You're not mad are you mom?" Trunks asked with a small nervous look.

"Of course I'm not mad Trunks-kun. I just needed to get away from those advisors for a while. They were driving me crazy." Serenity said with a smile as she hugged her son.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" ChiChi commented as she walked into the living room. "You hungry Usagi-chan? Everyone else has already eaten so you won't have to fight for your breakfast today." Serenity's eyes perked up at the mention of food and she was at the table before ChiChi had a chance to finish her sentence, wet clothes and all.

****

"Hmm… I can sense her ki." A man said as he floated over a small house in the middle of nowhere. He was a short man with spiky black hair and red eyes. He was shorter than the man that stood next to him but the aura that surrounded him would scare anyone even if they couldn't sense power levels.

"Are you sure that's her?" The man floating beside him asked. The man was taller, about six foot six inches with long wavy red hair and piercing green eyes. He looked as if he was stronger than the short man with black hair was, but he was, in actuality, much less powerful.

"Of course I'm sure!" He snapped as a red light began to illuminate from his body. "I think I would recognize the most powerful being in the universes power!"

"But I'm barely getting a reading from her." The other man argued. He received a sharp glare from the black-haired man, which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Who is in charge here?" The man with black hair asked calmly. The man looked down at the ground in resignation. "That's what I thought. That is the Queen and we're going to take her away from here. You got it?" The second man nodded and the man with black hair smirked slightly. "Good."

****

Serenity finished her meal and sat back in her chair while patting her stomach. She belched loudly and quickly covered her mouth with one hand with her cheeks blazing red.

"Gomen, it just kind of came out?" Serenity said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Everyone just looked at her while shaking his or her heads.

"Hey! Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Serenity whined as the stares bored into her. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and looked at the floor. "You people are mean."

"You're such a pig Usagi-chan." ChiChi commented while frowning at Serenity. Serenity looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and her shoulders started to shake.

"Even you're against me?" Serenity asked as she pouted up at the other woman. ChiChi raised and eyebrow at the pouting Queen and frowned a little more.

"You're royalty Usagi! And you STILL act like that at the table! I hope you use more manners at important dinners at the palace." ChiChi said with a slightly smirk. "Because I'd be embarrassed to say I knew you if you were like that at a dinner party." Serenity stuck her tongue out at ChiChi and crossed her arms over her chest sulking.

"I have manners when I need them." Serenity grumbled to herself from her chair.

There was a knock on the door and Gohan got up to answer the door. He knew Videl would come early in the morning. She had seemed very interested in learning more about energy techniques and the ability to fly. For a human who had never used ki before, she did surprisingly well. Especially when she didn't really seem to believe in power from within since her father told her it was just a trick.

"Morning Videl!" Gohan said as he opened the door and led the girl inside. "You're here early. Shouldn't you be sleeping in? It's the weekend you know."

"You're one to talk. You look like you've been up for hours." Videl said as she narrowed her eyes on Gohan. A sweatdrop appeared on Gohan's head and he put his arm behind his head.

"Is that so." Gohan said with a nervous laugh. Videl just narrowed her eyes on him slightly. She suspected something but she wasn't sure what yet. Videl came inside and sat down next to Serenity at the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't say anything. Serenity figured the girl was just waiting until Gohan took her some place more private. She had mentioned learning to fly the previous day, so Serenity figured that's what it was. _What kind of dirt does this girl have on Gohan?_ Serenity silently wondered as she looked at the dark-haired girl.

From outside everyone in the room heard a loud explosion. All of the fighters were immediately alert as they rushed out the door of the small house. When they stepped outside, they saw two men standing next to a tree that was split down the very center and flames were shooting from the splintered wood. Serenity stepped in front of everyone, completely alert with a stern look on her face.

"Who are you and what is it you want?" She demanded in her silvery voice. It held a cold tone to it since these two gave a bad vibe.

"Good morning your majesty, I would like to take you on a little trip." The man with short spiky hair said with a smirk.

"Your majesty?" Videl questioned as she glanced over at the people that stood next to her.

The man with spiky black hair approached Serenity and stopped right in front of her. With a smirk on his face, he plunged his fist into Serenity's stomach. Serenity's eyes widened in pain and surprise and she sunk to her knees, holding her stomach. Serenity felt all the air leave her lungs as she hunched forward and her vision became blurry. She glanced up in time to see the fist that came toward her face… then everything went black…

****

::Fin::

* * *

December 5, 2002

I know it's been a while since I've updated anything so I gave ya a pretty lengthy chappie. This ficcy is prolly gonna have a lil less action and a lil more inside the characters heads cuz it's fun^^ I only received ONE review last time I posted this prologue for this ficcy though! ONE REVIEW?!?! Come on ppl, you can do better than that. This seemed to be everyone's favorite series and no one even noticed I updated *sniffle* Anyway, please email me, I look forward to hearing from you. Remember, if you review, it may motivate me to write faster ~.^ (when I can get a break from school .) Email's still the same pokahydee@hotmail.com 


End file.
